


Video Games

by Nicememerino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Charlie and Dorothy are together in this, Charlie shows up and they talk about dorothy, Destiel - Freeform, I'll make a part two if its requested, M/M, edit im making part 2 cause it was requested, its like a very very very side pairing, shes not actually there tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicememerino/pseuds/Nicememerino
Summary: My brother plays this stupid video game and he left his headphone mic thingy on so I decided to mess aroundAKA i like to tell jokes on my sisters xbox microphone while she plays first person shooter games and i got this idea a year ago and finally wrote it.





	1. Chapter 1

It's not like Dean wanted to play Sammy's game, he just happened to see the headset and thought he'd have a little fun. "Breaker, breaker this is rodeo 1 coming out how do you read? over." Dean said into the mic giving his best trucker impression. 

"Um......" came a deep voice over the headset. Damn it! How do you turn this thing off?! "Breaker breaker? This is rodeo 2?? I think. I've been out of the closet for a while but it's good that you're coming out, and I personally read with my eyes but I've heard about audio books for people who can't see you might want to try that if you're having trouble...... over." The same confused voice came over the headphones. Coming out? Audio books? Who was this guy?

“Um, I’m not gay. I didn’t mean it like that. Congrats on you coming out, I guess.” God, why was he so awkward? He couldn’t even have a conversation with someone he doesn't even know. He could always be a dick and get the guy to back off. Or Dean could be a good person and not treat the random stranger like shit. He decided to go with the latter, he didn't want to be rude and he was bored so why not? It's not like Sammy was gonna see him playing this stupid game anyways he wouldn't be back from class for another hour or two and Dean would be long done before then. Plus the guy sounded kinda cute, Dean said he wasn’t gay, not that he wasn’t bi. Besides, why tell a stranger details your family doesn’t even know.

"Thank you, I think. I’m Castiel. What’s your name?" Castiel asked. Dean didn't exactly know how socializing with someone over a game was supposed to go. 

“My names Dean, I would offer to play a game but I’m not exactly sure what this game is.” He said. It was full of green block looking things and square animals. How in the hell do you win?

“I'm vaguely familiar with how this game works. I believe you just build stuff and try to survive but I could be wrong” Castiel said. 

“Do we kill the animals?” Dean asked. He shifted on the beanbag chair and tried to get comfortable. 

“Yes, I believe so. But I also think we have to pick up dirt and build a house out of it. Would you like to kill the animals or build the house?” Castiel asked in a monotone voice. 

“I can do either but let me figure out the controls for this thing” Dean pressed a button and Castiel’s character went flying back. “What the hell did I just do?”

“I believe you hit me with a block of dirt. Try not aiming for my body.” Castiel said. 

“Where else should I aim, you don't want it in the wrong hole do you?” Dean joked. He heard Castiel choke on something and Dean tried to stifle his laughter. Until a loud crackly noise started coming through the headphones instead of the other guy's voice. “Hey? Cas? You there?” Castiel didn’t answer so Dean assumed he had scared him away with the dirty joke. That was until a message popped up on the screen. 

Maintrickerman: I accidentally spit my drink all over the microphone and now it's not working. Sorry to cut our conversation short.

Dean relieved that he hadn’t scared Castiel away sent a message back. It only took him 4 minutes and 3 mistakes to reply.

Sammythedemonguy: It’s oKAy I am srry that I mde that joke. didn’t mean 2 make you uncomfy

Dean mentally face-palmed himself. Uncomfy? Really? Couldn't he just take 1 more minute and spell out uncomfortable?

maintrickerman: No it’s fine you just took me by surprise. You said you weren't gay so I wasn't really expecting that.

Dean was contemplating it. He could just tell Castiel, it wasn’t going to hurt him in the future. For all he knew Castiel could live halfway across the country, no way he would be able to out him from there. 

Sammythedemonguy: I'm bi 

Fuck but what if it did trace back to Dean. He didn’t know how his dad would act if he found out. John Winchester has never been the most accepting of “the gays” as he called them. When Dean thought about it his dad didn’t really like anyone. Before Dean could think it through some more he heard the front door open. “Dean I’m home!” Sam yelled. Shit Dean wanted to keep talking to Castiel but he didn’t want Sammy to find him on his Xbox. 

Sammythedemonguy: my bros home text me 3141592653

Dean pressed some buttons, turned it off, and jumped up just in time for Sam to walk into the room. “What are you doing in here?” Sam asked. He had Waffle House bag in his hand and his keys in the other. 

“I was…” Shit! Dean had to think of something fast.

“I was looking for my phone charger!” He said. Relieved he thought of a lie that quickly. Sam looked confused and nodded his head towards the kitchen. 

“It’s plugged up on the kitchen counter, my phone went dead in class so I decided to come home for lunch so it could charge and I brought food,” Sam said motioning to the bag.

“Did you get pie?” Dean asked excitedly. Sam rolled his eyes and started walking to the kitchen.

“You know you’re going to have health problems if you keep eating like this,” Sam stated matter of factly, pulling out Dean’s pie and pancakes and a salad for himself. 

“You know you’re going to turn into a rabbit if you keep eating rabbit food,” Dean said digging into his pie. Dean heard his phone go off and looked towards the charger. 

“Yeah, I had to unplug your phone, sorry. So have you just been without your phone all day?” Sam asked as he picked up Dean’s phone to see who texted him. This was normal for Sam and Dean, neither one of them usually had anything to hide from each other. Sam looked confused and showed Dean the phone. “Who’s Castiel?” Sam asked pronouncing it “Cas-teal”. Dean choked on his pie and snatched his phone from Sammy. 

978-096-1216: Hello Dean. It’s Castiel.

“Woah dude chill out,” Sam said opening his salad box. Dean texted back and saved Castiel's number.

Dean: Hey. Sorry, i had to run so quickly. I was using my brothers Xbox and he got home early.

“So?” Sam asked looking at Dean expectantly. Dean looked up at his brother and shrugged while taking a bite of pie.

“What?” Dean said with a mouth full of food. Sam made a disgusted face and rolled his eyes.

“Who’s Castiel?” Sam said still pronouncing it “cas-teal”. Dean shook his head and swallowed. Castiel was a weird enough name but who pronounces it Casteal? College was clearly not paying off for Sammy.

“It’s Castiel. Like cas-tee-el. And no one he’s just some guy I met.” Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. 

“Like some random dude or some guy you met as in a romantic interest?” Dean choked for the second time. Oh God, how did Sammy know he liked guys? What did Dean say to give it away? What if he told Dad? Deans mind was going a million miles an hour.

“Romantic interest? Sammy, what are you a therapist? And besides, I‘m not gay. I like women, I like boobs, I like-” Sam cut him off.

“I didn’t say you didn’t Dean. But you do realize that there’s such thing as bisexual, right?” Dean tried avoiding looking at Sam. This was not when he wanted to come out. He didn’t even know if he wanted Sammy to know. Thank god his phone went off and gave him an excuse to look away.

Castiel: it’s fine. I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t have survived the game anyways.

“Dean? Earth to Dean? Did you hear me?” Sam said waving his hand in front of the older ones face. Dean shook his head and looked back at Sam.

“Yeah yeah, Sammy I heard you. Bisexual, me being gay, all that.” Dean said getting up and taking his food and starting to head towards his room. He did not want to endure this anxiety any longer.

“Did you hear the last part? About how I said I wouldn’t care if you were any of those things? And how I said I wouldn’t tell dad?” Sam asked. Dean stopped in his tracks and he let his guard down just a little. 

“Thanks Sammy, I might hold you to that”


	2. Wrong ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are sarcastic 'lil shits and it's all text messages. actual writing in the next chapter I promise sorry this is so short

Castiel: So what do you do in your free time?

Dean: Lately I’ve been working on my car. Used to hunt but just got too exhausting. Plus we moved into the city.

Castiel: I’m unfamiliar with both cars and hunting. You say hunting as in killing animals yes?

Dean: I mean yeah what other kinds of hunting are there?

Castiel: You have clearly never been to the “deep south”

Dean: deep south? Isn’t that what everyone calls the place where the crazy people stay in the south? Like the people that hunt other people?

Castiel: yes

Dean: Oh god no I don’t do that. Come on Cas I know we just met but you really think I’m a murderer?

Castiel: possibly

Dean: trust me I'm not. But isn’t that what a killer would want you to think? 

Castiel: I take it back, you are too ridiculous to be a murderer

Dean: okay whatever you say. What do you do for fun other than call people murderers?

Castiel: You brought up hunting, not me. But I like to read and write. sometimes I just drive around. Mostly boring stuff.

Dean: And I'M the one that might be a murderer. You drive around for fun. Jk, I know what you mean. So considering you can drive I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess you’re old enough to drive. 

Castiel: and old enough to legally drink. Considering you work on your car I can guess your anywhere between 14 and 50

Dean: Damn you caught me I’m actually a 45-year-old man looking for action. 10/10

Castiel: Does that mean you’ll be my sugar daddy cause I am always looking for money

Dean: Cas you really are ridiculous. But just so you know I’m actually 24 about to turn 25

Castiel: Me too. Whens your birthday?

Dean: January 24th. National Pie Day ;)

Castiel: Mine is July 10th. National Pina Colada Day ;)

Dean: Pie is way better than Pina Colada 

Castiel: I was going to argue before I realized you were right

Dean: When am I wrong?

Castiel: I have a feeling it’s most of the time

Dean: I can’t believe you said that.

Castiel: Technically I typed it

Dean: smart ass

Castiel: wrong ass

Dean: that doesn’t make any sense

Castiel: true. But I couldn’t think of a better insult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this instead of it being a one shot thanks to lots of lovely comments and also just so you guys kno you can like comment whatever and it doesn't have to be superficial. Everyone in the comments of the last chapter was great but hella superficial I don't know how many chapters there will be but this is not the last one. There's gonna be at least 1 more chapter but I'm aiming for two longish ones. But I hope you liked this, you can follow my Tumblr if you want cause I'm absolute garbo on there too. (and like you can always send me requests. it usually takes me forever to do them but I do them and I enjoy gettings asks. send me a fucking smiley face please I love asks) the user is @nicememerino


	3. I Thought We Said No Gay Stuff In The Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damnit Sammy

Dean: So where do you go when you drive around?

Castiel: a few towns over there is a huge college campus so I’ll usually drive around to there. If it’s during the day I’ll go and sit out by a statue. My brother goes there so they usually just let me hang out until curfew. 

Dean: That’s cool. My brothers in college too. What about you? You do the whole school thing?

Castiel: I used to but I shouldn’t waste money and class spaces when i don’t even know what I want to do with my life yet. My brother at least has part of his life figured out I’m just trying to find something I won’t get bored of.

Dean: Same here sort of. At first I didn’t go to college cause of a money thing and I wanted my brother to be able to go. But now I think I just wanna fix cars or something. I do it part time at my dad’s shop but it isn’t what I want. I want my own place where I don’t have to worry playing music too loud when working on the cars or worrying about looking for my bride to be when her air stops working. 

Castiel: No offense but for lack of better words i feel as if your dad has a stick up his ass. Also bride to be?

Dean: none taken, those are better words, and exactly. every time any woman walks in with her air conditioning not working or something anyone else can fix he always puts me on it so maybe I’ll get her number or something.

Castiel: Have you?

Dean: What?

Castiel: Gotten anyone’s number for fixing their car

Dean: well yeah, not to sound like a narcissist or anything but i'm pretty damn handsome. I just don’t wanna waste my time on someone i'm not even interested in. 

Castiel: I understand how you feel. Not about the looks thing but about not wanting to date someone just to date someone. My father is unfortunately like yours as well.

Dean: I bet you are hot as hell and have a cute ass. About the dad thing, wanna share more or is it too sensitive

Castiel: no not too sensitive. Didn’t know if you would want to hear about someone’s daddy issues

Dean: Everyone’s got daddy issues now a-days. Besides i just rambled about my issues it’s your turn.

Castiel: My father is a pastor. 

Dean: Let me guess. Very anti everything you are?

Castiel: Basically. I don’t even live with him anymore and he still tries to “convert” me

Dean: to what?

Castiel: christianity, straight-ism, anything he can dig up on me

Dean: dig up? 

Castiel: I haven’t voluntarily talked to him in 2 years, he makes my siblings ask me things for him.

Dean: And they just do? 

Castiel: well I’m the 3rd oldest out of 6 kids.

Dean: I just got Sammy. I’m the oldest luckily. What about your brother that goes to college near you? Is he at least cool with you and stuff

Castiel: Gabe. yeah he is. Me and him live together now and as much as he loves my dad he keeps my business between us. My older sister hannah is basically the opposite. Everyone else is too young to really understand how it is. What’s Sam like?

Dean:He’s great. He’s in law school, he knows how to respect my boundaries, he’s really great

Castiel: not to pry but i feel like you and your brother don’t get along that well?

Dean: no no that’s not it. Sometimes I just feel like he’s accomplishing so much in his life and im just here ya know? I’m already 24 and I don’t really know what I’m doing with my life

Castiel: You want to be a mechanic. That’s a start. 

Dean: yeah. I know it’s ridiculous to be jealous of my little brother but ya know it’s hard not to be. 

Castiel: No I get it. Honestly I would be jealous of Gabe if he had his whole life figured out but he’s kind just doing what I’m doing except he’s also going to law school and has a basic outline.

Dean: If he’s going to law school how does he not know what he wants to do?

Castiel: My brother likes to do things that could possibly get him arrested but also likes to find ways out of it. He’s tricky like that.

Dean: That’s actually genius. But you said you and him are basically doing the same thing except he’s in college. What exactly are you doing?

Castiel: I am living in Topeka Kansas, working at a bar, and I’m hoping to randomly have a great idea of what to do with my life 

Dean: Topeka Kansas?

Castiel: yes, why?

Dean: Dude I live 30 minutes from there. I live in Lawrence

Castiel: That’s ironic that we happen to live close to each other. Also I really want to talk about this more but I have to get to work. I’ll text you when I get home.

Dean: No hurry. I have to get going too. Text you later Cas

 

Dean realized what time it was, said goodbye to Cas, and got dressed quickly. When he came out of his room Sam was still sitting at the kitchen counter.

“Work?” Sam asked. Dean nodded and walked towards the door. The younger made a grunting noise with a mouth full of salad. Dean looked back at him in confusion as Sam swallowed and coughed, “I’ll take you, I have to stop and give dad money before I go back to campus anyways.” Dean rolled his eyes and was going to refuse until he thought about how hot it was.

“Promise to not say anything about the gay stuff while we are in the car?” Sam nodded and shut his salad box, throwing it into the fridge. 

On the ride there it was quiet, almost too quiet for Dean's liking. He turned in his seat to face Sam who was grinning so wide Dean thought his face might split in two if he kept it up.

“Okay what’s got you all happy-go-lucky?” Dean asked getting frustrated with his overly excited puppy dog of a brother. Sam shook his head and kept staring straight. “Come on Sammy! You gotta tell me! I might not have puppy dog eyes but I have the ability to irritate the hell out of you.” Sam rolled his eyes, the smile never leaving his face.

“You basically came out to me earlier” Dean was not expecting that. He groaned and turned back in his seat. 

“I thought we said no gay stuff in the car!” At that Sam broke into laughter and pulled into the car garage. Dean mumbled a thank you and got out of the car and headed straight for his Baby. One of the many perks of Dean being older than Sam was the fact that he got to decide whether or not he wanted his dad’s old car before Sam got a chance to take it. Even though he knew deep down that Sammy would have passed on the car either way. He was more of a minivan type guy.

“Dean-O” the green eyed man stopped in his tracks when he heard his fathers voice. 20 more seconds and he would have been home free from whatever woman needed air conditioning today but life just had to work against him.

“Hey dad” Dean said putting on a smile. Dean loved his dad but there was only so many women in Lawrence that needed their air conditioning fixed.

John looked at his son and winked, “There’s a nice girl up front who needs her oil changed and I told her that you would be just the guy to do it” Dean internally groaned, another nice girl John found who needed her car worked on. Shocker. Dean two finger saluted his dad and headed towards the front where the car would be. He stopped by the office first and said hey to Bobby.

“Hey Bobby!” Dean said and kept walking. Bobby was basically Dean's second dad. Not that John wasn’t great he just, didn’t listen. Bobby had been there to swoop Dean out of uncomfortable situations with female customers who got a little too handsy and he has been there when John had kicked Dean out all the nights they got into a fight. Bobby wasn’t just Dean’s dad though, he was like a community dad. When Ellen and Jo Harvelle lost William, Bobby had been there to help Jo out with sports practice and Ellen with yard work. When Charlie Bradbury showed up in the middle of town wearing nothing but rags Bobby took her in until they found out what happened to her and where she would go from there. Wherever he went everyone naturally gravitated to him. He was the life of the party who would call someone out on their bullshit and key a car if necessary and everybody loved him for it.

“Wait Dean!” He heard Bobby call from behind him. Dean retraced his steps and was back in the office. “Your dad send you to change that woman’s oil?” Dean nodded and looked at Bobby to see his usual scowl but x10 now that Dean had told him. 

“Well you’re lucky cause some guy just called in and needs a tow. His car broke down between here and Topeka. I’ll take care of that damn woman’s oil.” Dean smiled, thanked Bobby, and hopped in the tow truck. 

He got 20 minutes down the road before he spotted a baby pink colored Cadillac pulled over on the side of the road with a very frustrated man sitting on the hood. When Dean gets the car loaded up he finally hops out and greets the man.

“Hey man, I’m Dean” He said and sticks his hand out. The other guy, Gabriel, shakes Dean’s hand and tells him what’s been going on with the car. 

“Sounds like it’s the radiator. Do you want me to check it out or would you rather take it to another shop?” Dean asks. The guy looks surprised and shakes his head.

“Didn’t know you guys fixed cars. I just googled tow services near here and called the first one. My brother is suppose to pick me up on his way to work and I needed someone here pretty quick.” The guy said as he quickly looked down to check his phone and then looked back up at Dean. 

“Yeah we fix cars. I can have it done by tomorrow probably, day after at the latest. Just fill out this form,” Dean hopped into the truck quickly and grabbed a clipboard with the paper on it and a pen. “and I can call you and let you know how much it’s gonna be and you can decide then.” Gabriel shook his head and took the paperwork out of Dean’s hand.

“I don’t mind whatever the cost is. You said you can have it done before Friday so that’s about all I needed to hear. Do you guys have a rule against other people picking up cars? Like would my brother be able to pick up my car whenever it gets done or would it have to be me?” Dean shook his head and laughed.

“Nah man, you just gotta make sure your brother has some kind of proof that your car is the one he’s suppose to take. He could have the insurance number of your car or a note you wrote with your signature on it. We aren’t picky but we aren’t just gonna give away your car.” Dean said reassuring him. Dean heard a honk from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see another cadillac but in a cream color this time. 

“That would be my brother picking me up. So do I have to pay you now or?” Gabriel questioned. Usually Dean had to get a co-pay because some people would just get their cars towed for free other wise but since this guy was planning on getting his car fixed at the shop Dean let him off the hook. After everything was settled and Dean was getting Gabriel’s signature he heard a deep raspy voice call from behind him.

“Gabe come on I’m gonna be late for work if you don’t hurry” Gabriel scoffed and yelled back at his brother as he dotted the i in his name.

“I’m coming Cassie don’t get your briefs in a twist,” Gabriel turned back to Dean and raised an eyebrow. “You have a girlfriend?” Dean was taken aback by this question and tried to question the guy's motives but before he could the brother honked once again. “Good god Cassie I’m trying to get you a boyfriend could you be anymore irritating.” Dean heard a groan from the car and the blonde haired man thanked him and walked away. As Dean was getting in the the truck he heard the brother, Cassie as Gabriel called him, scold his brother.

“How come everytime you see an attractive guy you try to set me up with him?”

“So you admit the tow guy is cute” Dean could hear the blond mans smirk in his voice. Before he could hear anymore the cream colored cadillac pulled away and went the opposite direction Dean was heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone, please teach me how to tag fics Jesus Christ.


	4. I Like Girls Mr. Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice takes all of her headcanons and fucking puts them into one chapter

Dean got back to the shop and unloaded the car and walked around to see if John had left yet. 

“Dean-O!” John yelled. So that answered his question. Dean turned around to face his dad and saw him standing with Charlie Bradbury. Oh god no. Dean made his way over to them and hoped his dad wasn’t going to do what he thought he was going to do.

“Dean this is Charlie. She just got back into town from visiting her aunt, was it, and I thought you might wanna show her all the new stuff they just built downtown.” John said. Charlie looked at Dean with an expression of confusion and he shot her an apologetic look in return. 

“You know dad I think Charlie might want Bobby to show her. She did live with him at one point.” the green eyed man shot back at his father.

“Nonsense Dean! Be a gentleman and show Miss Bradbury around. You know a new movie just came out maybe you guys could go and see it?” John pushed. Charlie got the hint and stepped back to look at John.

“Mr. Winchester, no offense, but I see what you are getting at there and I’m just not into people like Dean.” John looked at Dean and anger flashed in his eyes. Without thinking the younger Winchester took a step back in precaution.

“What do you mean people like Dean, Charlie?” John asked through gritted teeth. Charlie shot Dean an apologetic look and turned her attention back to John.

“I don’t date men, Mr. Winchester” 

“Well I mean your 18 of course you’ve never dated a-” Charlie cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

“I like girls, Mr. Winchester. I didn’t get back from visiting my aunt I got back from visiting my girlfriend and HER aunt.” 

John was stunned for a moment and shook his head slightly as if to clear it. He just looked at Charlie, looked to Dean, then back at charlie. He cleared his throat and walked away leaving the two alone. One John went to his office Charlie broke out in laughter.

“That was the best thing that has happened since I got here” She said through her laughter. Dean chuckled and walked up to hug her.

“So how have you been? How’s Dorothy? What made you want to come back to hell, aka Lawrence Kansas” he asked as he pulled away. She giggled and motioned for him to follow her. 

“Well firstly, I am wonderful. Dorothy and I just got back from Japan 2 weeks ago and it really was great. She’s great, we went and stayed with her aunt while we were back and she wanted to spend some time alone with her aunt and I wanted to come spend time with everyone down here. How’s everything going with you?” She asked. Dean sighed and chuckled awkwardly.

“I am okay. I basically came out to Sam today, I’m working here for a while, and I still have no idea what I want to do with my life and my dad still won't stop trying to set me up with every woman who walks into the shop.” Charlie stopped in her tracks and grabbed Dean’s forearm.

“Came out? As in gay? Bi? Trans? Pan? You gotta give me more specifics than that Dean.” He sighed and nudged her with his arm and they kept walking down the road.

“Bi. I was texting a guy and Sam saw and asked if it was like a boyfriend or something and I tried to cover it up and he explained to me what bi was and then said he wouldn’t tell dad if I was and I told him I might have to take up that offer.” Charlie gasped. 

“He said he wouldn’t tell John? God he really did think you were gay all this time. Dorothy owes me 20 bucks.” Dean mocked hurt and put his hand over his chest.

“How dare you bet on Sam’s assumptions. As his brother I’m offended, as your friend I’m not surprised.” Charlie giggled and they walked to the convenient store and back and caught up. 

When they got back Bobby was waiting for Charlie in the parking lot. She, being Charlie, of course ran up and hugged him as soon as she saw him. Dean waved, knowing that they would probably leave and go get dinner and that he would see Charlie again tomorrow. Dean also knew that after what happened with John earlier he would either be gone or still locked in the office out of embarrassment. So instead of torturing himself and his father Dean walked straight to Gabriel’s car and got to work. 

After everyone had went home and Dean had finished up on the car he went to the main office and figured out Gabriel’s total and printed out a receipt. Plus he put a line next to his name on the chalkboard hanging up. Every week him and Ash would have a contest to see who could fix the most cars. The loser, Ash normally thanks to John, would buy drinks on Saturday night at the bar. Winner got to choose the bar. But so far this week he was losing, which he didn’t mind. 

When Dean checked his phone he didn’t expect for it to be so late. It read 12:37 and Dean knew Sam would be asleep. He groaned as he thought about his options. He could stay here and sleep in the office chair or his car or he could walk for about an hour and be home. Dean scratched both of those ideas and decided he would walk to the Pancake Home down the street, eat, drink a beer, and see if anybody he knew came in and he could get a ride. 

Dean walked inside and sat down at the counter and waited for someone to notice him. He looked around at the tables and noted that there was only 6 other people in the restaurant, none of which Dean trusted enough to get a ride with though. He sighed and pulled out his phone A waitress, Lacy, finally noticed Dean and took his order and handed him his beer. She tried to flirt with him which Dean took as her trying to get a good tip and hopefully not as someone that would pull into the shop tomorrow with something broken on her car. As soon as he got his food he ate, paid, left a decent tip, and then hopped out of there. 

Dean sighed, well that was a complete bust. He walked back to the shop and sat in the office. Dean walked around mindlessly for a few minutes, until he heard his phone go off. He hoped it was Sammy asking where he was or if he needed a ride.

Castiel: I highly doubt you’re away because it’s 2:30 am but I just got off of work and I didn’t want you to think I was ignoring you.

Dean, completely forgetting about his hope for Sammy texting him, quickly texted back.

Dean: I am. I got stuck at work tonight so I have to sleep here tonight and then get up and work tomorrow morning. 

Castiel: That sounds... uncomfortable. What about your brother?

Dean: It’s 2:30 on a Tuesday Night. Sammy is definitely in bed. He gets up at 6 to go running so it’ll probably be then when he realizes im not home.

Castiel: That’s unfortunate. How was working? Did your father try to set you up with any more lovely women?

Dean: You couldn’t hear but i just scoffed outloud. He tried to set me up with my friend. 

Castiel: Did he not realize you were friends?

Dean: nope. And the best part is, she’s gay. Which he didn’t know until she says “I like girls, Mr. Winchester. I didn’t get back from visiting my aunt I got back from visiting my girlfriend and HER aunt” it was the highlight of my week

Castiel: Oh god. Poor friend. I got introduced to a past boyfriend’s parents in the opposite way of that.

Dean: Oh my god please tell me he told them that he dated men and you were one of them.

Castiel: Close. They asked who I was and he was too awkward to say it so he hinted towards it but they still didnt get it so I spoke up and said “What your son is trying to say is that I am the person he takes out on date” Which wasn’t even that bad until his sister shouted out from the background “which one of you takes it in the ass?” 

Dean: OH MY GOD CAS I CANT BREATHE BCIBJCM

Castiel: Did you just have a stroke?  
Castiel: Should I call 911?  
Castiel: Hello?

Dean: Cas it’s a joke, I’m good. But jesus christ his sister. What happened after that?

Castiel: His dad looked to his sister, then to him, then to me, then back to him, then back to me then he got a hard look on his face and walked away telling my boyfriend that they needed to speak later.

Dean: Hard look on his face or Hard on in his face am i right???  
Dean: sorry i tried to make a joke out of it and I couldnt.   
Dean: Let me guess? You guys broke up the next week?

Castiel: God no. We dated for a long time after that. Many more times of getting it up the ass after that. 

Dean: Good god Cas.

Castiel: Too far?

Dean: No. Perfect. That was honestly fucking hilarious.

Castiel: Thank you Im glad my sex life is funny to you.

Dean: hilarious*

Castiel: I’m glad my sex life is hilarious to you*

Dean: :)  
Castiel: Well it is 3 am now. I should probably go to bed cause I have to pick my brothers car up for him in the morning. Have fun sleeping in a rusty rolly chair.

Dean: :p

Castiel: Goodnight Dean

Dean: Goodnight Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so headcanon that John is dense as hell, Bobby is #1 dad of everyone, and when Dean gets tired he uses smiley faces instead of words when texting. Also, I'm trying to put the actual texting parts in italics and underline them but whenever I copy and paste it doesn't work??? Any one know how to fix this??


	5. Do You Know The Meaning Of Morning Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets baby working and makes a dumb decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: the f slur is used at the very end of the chapter so if you are triggered by this word please proceed with caution!!

After sleeping in the back of Baby for about 3 hours, Dean awoke to the sound of people laughing and the garage doors being opened. He groaned, sat up, and looked for the source. He got out of the car and walked over to them. 

“Do either of you know the meaning of morning time? Cause it’s definitely not right when the sun rises.” Charlie jumped and turned around punching Dean in the process. 

“God Dammit Dean you scared the hell out of me!” Bobby yelled at him. Dean was hunched over grabbing his stomach from where the younger punched him.

“Jesus Charlie, where the hell did you learn to punch like that?” He asked standing up trying not to puke. She muttered a sorry and made sure he was okay. He nudged her hands away and looked at the two standing in front of him. “What the hell are you guys doing here? What time is it?” Bobby looked at Dean suspiciously.

“Did your father kick you out again?” He asked raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. Charlie copied the older man’s actions and glared at Dean. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“No, I was here until late last night working on a guys car and by the time I got done it was midnight and I knew Sammy would be asleep and I didn’t want to bother him so I just camped out here.” Charlie let her face drop and nodded as she looked to Bobby to see if he believed Dean. The older man sighed and uncrossed his arms.

“Why didn’t you call me? Or Charlie? We would have come and picked you up.” Dean groaned and motioned to the both of them. 

“You guys were catching up. Besides, you got me out of having to fix that woman’s car yesterday. I owed you!!” Bobby rolled his eyes and walked away from Dean and let him know next time he didn’t call him he was gonna get his ass kicked. Dean heard Bobby go into the office and heard him mutter ‘idgits’ before closing the door. 

“So how’s Babe coming along?” Charlie asked. Dean rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow.

“Her name is Baby. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this. Dorothy has met her once and she still remembers her name. Come on don’t let your girlfriend out-do you.” Charlie groaned and motioned to the car as they approached it as if to say ‘don’t make me guess what you’ve done’, so Dean started talking.

“So I’m gonna try to say this in the simplest way since you know close to nothing about cars,” Charlie nodded and he took in a deep breath. “I fixed the engine, put a new belt on her, replaced the brakes, repaired the gas tank, sewed the seats back up, added in a new radio with an auxiliary outlet, put in new carpet, fixed the gas gage, and added a compartment in the trunk.” He took another deep breath as he waited for the redhead’s reaction. 

She looked at him with her mouth wide open, “You sewed the seats? You know how to sew?” He rolled his eyes and nudged her playfully. Her expression changed from dumbfounded to excitement as she turned to him. “How much more until it works?” Dean smirked and told her to get in the passenger seat as he hopped into the driver side. As soon as Charlie got in he put his foot on the break and turned the key.

Charlie yelped in excitement as the car turned on. “YOU DID IT! YOU HAVE A CAR DEAN! BABY IS PURRING!!!” Dean smiled and looked at her. He was almost bouncing up and down in the seat from how excited he was. Charlie looked to Dean, “Can we take her for a spin?” 

“Yeah sure. But let’s tell Bobby first.” Charlie went to get out of the car but Dean stopped her. She looked at him in confusion as he honked the horn several times.

“Dean what in the hell-” Bobby stopped when he walked out and saw the Impala running and Dean and Charlie sitting in the front seat. “You got her working!” Dean nodded excitedly and looked over to Charlie. 

“You ready to go?” Bobby walked over to Charlie’s rolled down window and peeked in.

“I know you two idjits don’t think you’re gonna take her for a spin without me, do you? Charlie scoot over.” Charlie obliged as the older man got into the car. It was cramped with them all in the front but none of them could bring themselves to care with the windows rolled down and Charlie playing music off of her phone.

They went through a drive through and got breakfast, stopped by a gas station, and rode around town. When they finally got back to the shop John and Sam were standing in the garage arguing. When they got out of the car John looked at the youngest Winchester and told him to drop it. Sam rolled his eyes and handed Dean his phone. 

“I got here and dad was snooping through your texts.” Dean took his phone and looked up at their dad. So many emotions flooded through him at the same time, anger, nervous, betrayal, Dean didn’t know what to say.

“He also wants to know why you have Tinder set up for more than just girls and he questioned me about why you have been texting Castiel so much.” Sam said. Dean felt like he could throw up, did his dad read the flirting? How Dean told Cas about his dad trying to set him up with any woman who walks into the shop. Dean turned to John and gave him a questioning look.

“Why did you read through my shit? What did you read?” John scoffed and turned around walking towards his office. Dean yelled at his dad again, “You can’t just walk away after you go through my phone. I wanna know what you read!” John stopped and turned towards his son. Bobby and Charlie had gotten out of the car, Bobby standing in front of Charlie as if to protect her. But he looked like if he had a reason he could jump in front of Dean and save him from a bullet with one leap.

“I know my son’s a queer and he likes talking to preacher’s kids apparently. Fucking the preacher's son huh?” John turned back and started to head towards the office again. Dean stormed towards him and turned him around by his shoulder. When John turned around his fist collided with Dean’s jaw with a forceful ‘smack’. Dean stepped back, stunned. He could hear Bobby yelling at John and Charlie yelling at Bobby and Sam yelling at Charlie to get back. Dean put his hand back to Bobby in a stop motion. 

John looked down at Dean and scoffed, “Should’ve known you were a faggot all along” Dean heard Bobby yell but he wasn’t listening as he took his fist and collided it with John’s nose.


	6. I'm Not Gay Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think its gonna be angst but it's not really cause I cant write angst

It felt like time stopped, everyone stopped yelling and Dean took a shallow breath and watched as John grabbed his nose. As soon as it occurred to Dean what he did he headed straight for the Impala. As soon as he got in he cranked her back up and sped out of the shop. He didn’t even stop the car until he got to some park he had never been to. Dean sat in the car for a long time until he stopped shaking and he could breathe steadily. Once he regained his composure he grabbed his phone and got out to lay on the hood of his car. 

He laughed inwardly thinking about how this could be a scene from a bad indie movie if only it was sunset and not 11 O’Clock in the afternoon. Dean pulled out his phone and texted Cas.

Dean: Hey you up yet?

Castiel: Yeah I’ve been up for about 3 hours now. How long have you been awake?

Dean: I got 2 hours of sleep last night.

Castiel: How are you even awake?

Dean: God if I know. It could have something to do with my bruising jaw.

Castiel: Your what?

Dean: Long story

Castiel: Wanna talk about it? 

Dean: Kinda but not right now. 

Castiel: That’s okay. But are you safe?

Dean: Yeah Cas I’m fine just bruised.

He sent the text and then got a message from Charlie directly after.

Charlie: A guy just called the shop asking about his car. He said his name is Gabriel. Your dad is in his office but you need to come back and handle this Dean.

He groaned and texted her back hoping he could find a way out of having to go back to the shop.

Dean: Any way out of it?

Charlie: Nope.

Dean: Fine. I’m on my way. Call the guy back and give him his total and tell him the car is ready. His receipt is in the office in my notebook.

Dean quickly texted Cas as he hopped off the hood of the car and got into the driver seat.

Dean: I’m about to be driving so I won’t be able to text. 

Cas texted back a quick ‘okay’ and Dean headed off in the direction of the shop. He wondered what Bobby had done to John after he left. Clearly, he had at least yelled at him if John was held up in his office. But then again Charlie didn’t say where Bobby was. He could still be yelling at John for all Dean knew. When he pulled up to the shop Ash was in the garage under a car, Sam was sitting at the front desk on his phone, Charlie was talking to some guy looking at tires and John and Bobby was nowhere to be seen. Dean walked over to Charlie and she excused herself from helping the customer and stormed over to Dean. 

“You can’t just leave after punching your dad! Like I get why you did it and sure I would have done the same but still! Bobby is still in there yelling at him! I mean he deserves it but still Dean!” She yelled at him. For a 5’5 redhead, Charlie was the most intimidating person he had ever seen. She looked at Dean’s jaw and her face softened as she noticed it already starting to bruise. He shook his head and sighed.

“So when is Gabriel coming to pick up his car?” Charlie told Dean that he should be here in less than 15 minutes so Dean went around to the main office to grab Gabriel's paper work. When he got back he saw Sam talking to the customer Charlie was talking to earlier and the redhead was nowhere to be seen. Dean grabbed Gabriel's headed to the front desk. When he got there he heard two car doors shut and then someone yelling.

“Sam!” Gabriel yelled. Sam, finally getting done helping the tire customer, walked over to him and gave him a hug. “Gabe! What are you doing here?” Sam asked returning the hug. Something was off about Sam’s tone though. How did Sam know Gabriel anyways? Dean heard the word class and assumed it was from school. Dean looked in front of him to see a man with dark hair and bright eyes.

“I-uh-” The man seemed to be taken aback. Dean remembered his bruised jaw and brushed it off as that. He looked at the other man with admiration. His eyes were so blue Dean could have sworn he saw fish swimming in them. He was wearing a tight ACDC t-shirt and loose blue jeans. Dean was so mesmerized he completely forgot what he was doing until he heard Sam cough awkwardly. Dean shifted his gaze and blushed. He swore he could have heard Sammy add the word ‘gay’ during his cough. 

“Uhm- How can I help you?” Dean asked the blue eyed man. 

“I’m here to pick up my brother's car.” Dean could have melted right there. The other man's voice was deep and raspy in the best way. He recognized it as the voice from the day before that yelled at Gabriel for taking so long. Dean could have sworn he knew the voice from somewhere else too but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Your brother is Gabriel. I’m assuming.” The other man nodded and took out his ID and a debit card. Dean smiled and took the two cards and checked the names on them. 

Castiel Novak?

“Cas?” Dean asked. The other man looked confused for a moment and Dean was sure that there could only be one Castiel in all of Kansas. Maybe even the world but definitely Kansas. Recognition came across his face. 

“Dean?”

“DAMN IT COULDN’T YOU WAIT 20 MORE SECONDS I WOULD HAVE WON THE BET,” Sam yelled out from across the garage. Both men turned to their brothers in confusion. Gabe was smirking as Sam handed him 20 dollars. 

“Gabe what did you do?” Cas asked mildly irritated. The other only smirked in response before Sam jumped in. 

“Hmm guess we just both happen to leave our Xboxes on for our gay brothers to meet each other and get together. It’s a complete coincidence that you both live not even an hour away from each other and you met on Xbox.” He snickered.

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes at Sammy. 

“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not gay!” Dean yelled playfully at him. 

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered something containing the word bisexual. Dean charged Cas’s card and grabbed the keys.

“The car is over here in the garage. Follow me.” He said handing the cards back to the other man and leading the way. They got to the car and stood there awkwardly. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person. Despite it being a setup.” Dean laughed. 

“Same here. Kinda wish I knew about it though so I could have rigged it to where WE won.” Cas laughed and looked up at Deans face.

“I mean I get to see your cute face so I would say it’s a win on my side.” Dean blushed and muttered back a same here before realizing what he said.

“I meant cause you’re cute. Not cause I’m cute. I mean I’m pretty cute. But you are way more attractive.” Cas blushed at looked at Dean’s face again. He went from blushing to concerned it a record amount of time. He took his hand a slowly brought it up to Dean’s jaw line. The green eyed man’s breathing hitched as the others hand touched him. It stung a little but Dean was too occupied looking at Cas’s face to notice. He was also too busy to hear the door to his dad’s office open. 

“Dean.” Cas pulled his hand away as he heard John speak. With that Dean was pulled back into reality. He turned around and faced John, it felt as if he was standing right in front of his father when he was really halfway across the room from him. 

“Get back to work before you get your ass kicked again,” John said. Dean flinched slightly at those words and stepped back almost pushing Cas over. Dean turned around and muttered a sorry to Cas as he slipped the keys into his hand and walked back to the front desk. Cas stood there looking confused as Dean left and took his dad with him.

Castiel wasn’t sure what just happened so he brushed it off as Dean trying to look tough around his dad as he walked towards the front desk. He made his way up to Dean and out of the corner of Cas’s vision, he saw John eye him in a disgusting manner.

“Since my brother has his car back now and I don’t have to drive him around I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee, or lunch, or something.” Dean looked at the man opposite of him and smiled warmly until he heard John cough knowingly from across the room and then his smile went away as if it was almost never there.

“Thanks for the offer Cas, I would but I-I’m not gay,” Dean said and looked at John out of the corner of his eye to see his dad nod and smirk. Cas was hurt. He thought Dean liked him, the lunch or coffee wasn’t even meant to be in a romantic way, well at least not yet. Cas just wanted to get to know him but now it seemed like Dean didn’t even want to look at him.

Castiel nodded and headed off to look for his brother so he could go home and sleep. He found him with who Cas presumed to be Sam and a red headed girl.

“Here are your keys. I’m going home.” Cas said coldly, handing Gabe the keys and starting to walk off before he was called back over by the older.

“Cassie, what happened? I thought you and Dean-erino really hit it off. Fireworks and stuff” Gabe asked. Cas shrugged his shoulders,

“I did too. I don’t know one minute everything was okay, awkward, but okay, and then when who I guess to be, his dad walked up and then he was tense and brushed me off. When I asked him if he wanted to get coffee or lunch or something and all he had to say was ‘I’m not gay’” Cas told his brother and the two others standing there. The redheaded girl and Sam shared a look. Gabe raised his eyebrows at them.

“What?” He asked.

Sam sighed, “I mean something happened earlier today. Dean went out with Charlie and Bobby and then when he got back-” Cas interrupted the taller man.

“I-I just really wanna go home I just came to switch keys with Gabriel. It was nice kinda meeting you guys. Sam and-”

The redhead spoke up “Charlie” Cas nodded and walked to his car. Cas was on his way home when something clicked in his brain. Dean’s bruised jaw, him tensing up when he saw his dad, his dad saying he was gonna get his ass kicked again. Cas slammed on breaks. Luckily he was the only one driving on the road and he didn’t hurt anyone but he was a little bit too preoccupied to think about that as he made a U-Turn in the middle of the street and headed back to the garage. 

When he pulled up he quickly put the car in park and turned it off as he hopped out. Gabe, Charlie, and Sam were all standing in the same place they were in when Cas left, they all looked at him and confusion but he ignored them and walked straight to the front desk where John was standing, Dean nowhere in sight.

“I need to speak to Dean,” Castiel said angrily looking at John. The older man rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“He’s not here,” John said looking down at some papers. 

“I know he’s here. I just left. I need to speak to him now” John’s face hardened as he looked back up to Castiel.

“I said he’s not here. Clearly, you didn’t get the hint that he doesn’t like you or your kind.” Castiel could have punched him in the face right then and there.

“What do you mean by my kind? You mean gay? Attractive? You have to be more specific I’m a lot of things.” He knew now was not the time to be a smart ass but he couldn’t help it. John let out a sound that could almost be mistaken as a growl.  
“You better get out of here before I kick your ass to hell and back. Get you acquainted with it since that’s where you’ll end up” Cas swallowed his gut, stomach, any internal organ when he opened his mouth next.

“Beat me up like you did your own son?” Cas saw Sam, Charlie, and Gabriel all collectively drop their jaws. He also saw Dean walk into the shop as he let the words out of his mouth. Well, it was too late to go back now.

“I can’t believe you would do that to him! Over what? Liking a guy? What kind of mindset do you have to be in to go ‘I’m gonna punch my own son in the face for something he cant' control’ Who the fuck does that? Excuse my language but Jesus Christ. My dad’s as religious as they come, he’s a preacher, and I know for a fact as much as he hates some parts of me that he would never hit me. And for you to do it to Dean? You know how long I’ve known Dean? Maybe 24 hours at most and I know he is one of the greatest people on this earth. He fucking apologized for flirting in case it made me uncomfortable! Do you know how many fucking people would do that? Not that many. And I don’t give a damn if it’s not my place to tell you how to raise your kid or treat somebody else but hell if you think I’m going to sit around while you treat Dean like a piece of shit for something that isn’t his fault.” Cas yelled at John. He was breathing hard and his voice was rougher than usual as he finished. It was like the world stopped as John processed what he said. 

The blue eyed man looked over to where he had seen Dean last but was surprised when he saw Dean marching towards him. The smaller man braced for impact expecting Dean to hit him for disrespecting his dad but instead he was met with chapped lips on his own. It took Castiel a moment to realize Dean was kissing him but when he did there was no hesitation in kissing back. They heard wolf whistles and clapping from behind them and turned to see Charlie, Gabriel, and Sam smiling like doofuses. More so than the two, Dean might add.

Castiel turned back to John only to see he was gone, he saw an office door close out of the corner of his eye and smirked as he turned back to Dean. 

“Is it too late to say yes to your offer of lunch? Cause I could go for something to eat right now if you could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS. i TAKE REQUESTS ON MY TUMBLR. I AM IN A NONFICTION WRITING CLASS NOW SO I HAVE LOTS OF TIME TO WRITE STORIES (i can always write a ship then change their names for class haha) SO PLEASE SEND REQUESTS. PLEASE LEAVE ME FEED BACK CAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST MULTI CHAPTER FIC AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I DID. please validate me lmao. my tumblr is @nicememerino
> 
> thank you guys so much for reading this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey. Pls leave feedback good and bad. Also correct my grammar if anything is wrong cause im shit at grammar but love writing. and if you wanna talk to me my asks are open on tumblr my main man. @nicememerino is the user
> 
> Also Deans phone number is literally just the number PI (3.14----) and Castiels is some book number from some book about god?? (not the bible i swear) 
> 
> Also Castiel is on Gabes Xbox and Dean is on Sammys. Sorry if that isnt clear.


End file.
